The purpose of this study is to determine the effects of combined insulin and oral agent therapy in patients with insulin-requiring type II diabetes. The goal of this double-blind, placebo-controlled, cross-over study is to achieve euglycemia with combination therapy and insulin alone and to evaluate the effects of the two treatments on glucose, insulin levels and lipid metabolism.